


Honey Sweet Liquor

by jishcreator



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Eppescest, Eppeslove, Incest, Love, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sultry, Sweet, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jishcreator/pseuds/jishcreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgotten words and warm bonds. Don POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Sweet Liquor

That night he had a bit too much to drink and leaned into my ear, curls and alcohol stained breath sweeping across my cheek and pouring down my neck with a flow of heated chills. He muttered something to me in a dark deep tone, beautiful and sultry. I can still remember, it was the first time he said my name and it made me swallow fire. Intimate and close, he has no memory of it and honestly neither do I. I don't know what he said, all I know is it embedded in me a sinful craving I've never been able to subdue and a gentle sensation I can't put words to. But I can never put words to him. He got pulled away swiftly by someone I can't remember now, to talk about something I couldn't understand even without liquor's occupancy in my veins. I just know he looked back at me from across the room, one of those small glances no one else sees and he smiled with a nameless and incomparable passion in his eyes, that smile of his searing right through me, and we shared everything he said, lips brushing accidentally or not against my skin as his words dripped like honey down my neck and dried my throat, we shared it all with his eyes on mine and his knowing smile. Shared everything neither of us remember.


End file.
